Online
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: This is the fanfic from day 10 of my kagehina month (more info on profile). Kageyama have been chatting with a few guys on a gay dating site, and he's going to meet with one of them soon. I am not good with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic from my kagehina month _(more info on my profile)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kageyama tobio sat in front of his computer in his bedroom, staring intensely at the screen of said computer. He was waiting for a message, waiting for HIM to reply. You see, kageyama had registered himself on a gay dating website and had been chatting with this guy for quite a while. Kageyama had been doubtful about the whole dating site thing, but decided to give it a shot anyway. After about half a year he had gotten a lot of weird and creepy messages that he mostly ignored. He had also gotten a few nice conversations with guys, but they always ended with just that, a conversation. Either kageyama didn't like them, they didn't like him or they both realised that they had nothing in common and that it wouldn't last. Kageyama never posted a picture of himself because he didn't want people he know to find his profile. This was something he wanted to keep a secret from them.

Right now he had three people he chatted with regularly, but there was one of those guys who stood out to kageyama. One of the guys he chatted with regularly wasn't on his potential dating list. His online name was BirbFreak4Ever _(yupp…),_ and his real name was Aki. They had both agreed to keep chatting with each other as regular friends because they knew that they would never be able to be in a relationship with together. They had nearly no matching hobbies and their personalities clashed. They could be good friends, but they wouldn't be good boyfriends. And besides; Aki hated volleyball with a passion it seemed…

The other guy kageyama chatted with regularly seemed like he could potentially be boyfriend material. He seemed like a calm and collected kind of guy who thought things through before acting on whatever thoughts he was having. Kageyama liked him even though he was a little TOO calm sometimes, but there was one thing this last guy had that made him more interesting…

Yes, the third guy loved volleyball with a passion.

And it would seem like he loved it just as much as kageyama did, and it was not easy to come across someone who had his level of love for volleyball. They had been chatting for about three months now and kageyama had learned a lot about this guy. He had learned enough to know that he wasn't some sort of bad guy in disguise, there were a lot of those… kageyama had gotten to know him, and he had gotten to know kageyama, to a point where they knew when the other was feeling down or excited. It's crazy how attached you get to someone you haven't even met…

They had made an agreement to actually meet in real life a little while ago, but they always had something that came in the way. But not this time… they had both been absolutely free this weekend and nothing was going to stop them from meeting each other.

So that's why kageyama was sitting in front of his computer watching the screen intensely, waiting for a reply…

It wasn't the first time he had met someone from this website in real life. He had met four people through this dating site. The first person he met was someone he had talked with for about a month before planning a meeting with. When he met with him he found out that he wasn't who he said he was at all, and that's when kageyama started realising that the whole dating site thing could be more dangerous than he had previously thought. He had a few people who wanted to meet with him too early after that which got angry when he said that he didn't want to meet with them just yet, and kageyama suspected that they might not have been as trustworthy as they made themselves seem like. He was kind of thankful for that first encounter with someone who wasn't who they said they were. He was thankful for the fact that he hadn't been any worse than he had been, because it could have been WAY worse.

The second guy he met in real life was Aki, but that was just because they both felt like it was about time they actually met each other. Aki had joked about how if he had known how hot kageyama was then he'd never agree to be just friends with him, which of course had made kageyama blush like mad. He never did go any further with that though. They've been friends for a while, and recently Aki got himself a girlfriend, yes a girlfriend, Aki is pansexual.

The third guy kageyama met with was nice and they had gone out with each other for a while, but eventually kageyama's love for volleyball had gotten in the way. Kageyama had taken it pretty hard when they broke up, mostly because he knew it was his fault that their relationship ended. Kageyama knew he had been a crappy boyfriend. They met each other about once or twice each week, this was because kageyama put so much time and effort into volleyball, well that and kageyama didn't want anyone to know that he was into guys. And he definitely didn't want anyone to know that he was currently in a relationship with a guy… and when they were together kageyama always talked about volleyball. Kageyama also was extremely nervous when it came to human contact, and that's why he avoided his boyfriend and made excuses whenever his boyfriend made advances at him. Kageyama knew that the relationship he had at that time would end and he knew that it would be his fault…

Now the fourth guy was interesting because he was actually a she… yes you read that right. She had wanted to pair kageyama up with one of her friends. He agreed to go on a date with her friend, but her friend was ordinary and not really kageyama's type, and he wasn't his either. Kageyama actually stayed in touch with her a while after that though, and this one time she asked him to play her boyfriend at this family gathering. Kageyama never thought he'd go through with something like that but he did. It was extremely awkward and he vowed to never do it again. They stopped having any contact with each other a few months ago because kageyama got tired of her pestering about going on a date with another one of her friends.

And this would be the fifth time kageyama met with someone from this dating site. Kageyama had been the one to ask him if he wanted to meet with him, which was a first. It had always been other people who took the initiative, but this guy was different… he did after all love volleyball, and how could kageyama not want to date him because of that? The previous relationship he had been in had after all been utterly destroyed by kageyama's extreme love for volleyball, but if the other party also was interested in volleyball…

Then kageyama got his reply, and he had never in his life been as nervous as he was when reading this particular message. Or well, he couldn't think of a time when he had been more nervous than he was right now… what if something came up at his end? What if he decided that he didn't want to meet him after all? What if he had found someone else? There had been a lot of 'what if's' going through kageyama's mind while waiting for a reply.

Thankfully the message he received from the guy held good news.

They were going to meet at the fountain in town, which were the location kageyama had picked. Ever since the time he meet that first guy kageyama had been extremely cautious. He knew that there was worse people out there, and that they could seem nice and you could even get to know them and feel like there was nothing wrong with them. Then they would ask to meet you, and they'd insist that it was somewhere private with no people around. They would give you the most believable reason for wanting to meet you without anyone around, and besides you know this person, right? But you never know, and if they don't respect that you don't feel safe meeting anywhere else than a crowded place then they can go to hell... and you shouldn't feel bad for telling them that, no matter what they say.

Yes kageyama thought that being cautious when dealing with people on the internet was extremely important _**(And so does the author, stay safe you wonderful person! And yes that means YOU!)**_. Kageyama didn't really feel like being cautious with him because he felt like he knew everything about him, but made sure to be anyway. And so they were meeting at the fountain in town in five days.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I hope you like this story, and I will _(as always with the fanfics from my kagehina month)_ not write another chapter for this fanfic unless you tell me you want it _(although you'll get the second chapter right away because it wouldn't really be kagehina unless I write the next chapter)_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama was currently on his way to the fountain in town to meet a certain someone, and there was a hurricane of emotions going through him at the moment.

He could see the fountain, and he walked with uneasy steps. 'What if he doesn't show up? What if he's not who he said he was? What if he doesn't like how I look? What if I don't like how he looks?' Were a few of the thoughts that went through kageyama's head while he made his way over to the fountain.

"Kageyama?" someone said from kageyama's right, making kageyama jump slightly because of his nervousity. When kageyama looked over he saw a familiar face, a whole bunch of familiar faces actually. Nearly half of the members of karasuno's volleyball team was there. Sawamura, sugawara, tanaka, Nishinoya and asahi were all there.

"Hi… what are you guys doing here?" kageyama replied.

"We're meeting someone ryuu talked with online!" Nishinoya said enthusiastically.

'Oh no… don't tell me…'

"Oh… Okay" kageyama said.

"Do you want to join us!?" Nishinoya asked excitedly.

"Ah, no I have something I need to do…" Kageyama lied.

"Oh… well see you later then kageyama!" Nishinoya said, followed by the other's goodbyes.

'If tanaka is the one I've been talking with over the past three months then I give up on that dating site… no offense… but just no.'

Kageyama walked over to the fountain and sat down, desperately hoping for the guy to show up. After a little while kageyama saw yet another familiar face, and he started to wonder if he was cursed or something today. This time it was hinata, and when hinata saw kageyama he walked over to the fountain where kageyama was currently sitting.

"Kageyama? What are you doing here?" hinata asked when he had gotten closer.

"I just um… I'm shopping, but right now I'm taking a break…" Kageyama lied… there was a lot of lies today… but kageyama didn't want anyone to find out about this whole thing so what other choice did he have?

"Oh, okay…" hinata replied. He seemed nervous.

"What about you?" kageyama asked, looking up at the shorter boy.

"Oh, well I'm… um… out with my mom… but I lost her… or well I didn't lose her, I just don't know where she is…" hinata replied. He is extremely nervous… why? It's like that whole first practice match all over again. Kageyama decided against asking any further questions regarding the matter.

"Okay" kageyama simply said.

"Yeah… I guess I'll see you at school… so… bye" hinata said hastily before walking, rather stiffly, into one of the stores.

Kageyama decided not to think too much about it and continued looking for his online friend. Kageyama didn't know how this guy looked like, but he hadn't know how any of the other people looked like either… they always agreed to meet somewhere and they always found each other eventually.

After waiting for a while, a long while, kageyama gave up. He realised that if the guy hadn't shown up before this then he was probably not going to show up at all. He had after all been waiting for nearly an hour already… so kageyama began his sad walk home.

When kageyama got home he thought about a lot of things, especially the fact that tanaka could actually be ball-is-life10 (which was the online name for the guy he was going to meet with). There's a lot of uncreative online names… but kageyama couldn't blame any of them… his own online name was VolleyDude123 after all…

It had actually been ball-is-life10 that had contacted kageyama first, and he had done so because of kageyama's username. Kageyama didn't know if he could bring himself to check his messages… what if he had replied? And what if it actually was tanaka? Or what if he was just joking with him?

But despite all the negative thoughts he was having kageyama still turned on the computer to check his profile.

And he had actually gotten a new message from ball-is-life10.

 **ball-is-life10:** Did I get the day or time wrong? Weren't we supposed to meet at the fountain at XX today?

Kageyama didn't know what to say… he had been there? But there wasn't anyone else but him that was looking for someone… was it tanaka after all!?

 **VolleyDude123:** Yeah, I was there…

Kageyama didn't have to wait too long for the answer…

 **ball-is-life10:** WHAT!? That can't be right… I didn't see anyone else than me that was waiting for someone…

 **VolleyDude123:** I waited at the fountain for about an hour.

 **ball-is-life10:** I did too…

 **ball-is-life10:** wait don't tell me…

 **ball-is-life10:** Do you by any chance have dark hair?

 **VolleyDude123:** Yeah

 **ball-is-life10:** and you're pretty tall right?

 **VolleyDude123:** Yes

 **ball-is-life10:** And are you by any chance a student at karasuno?

 **VolleyDude123:** Yes…

 **ball-is-life10:** Kageyama?

Now kageyama was one hundred percent sure that the one he had been talking to had been tanaka all along…

 **VolleyDude123:** We know each other? Who are you?

It took a while before kageyama got his answer this time.

 **ball-is-life10:** Meet me at the park near your house in half an hour. We need to talk about this.

Kageyama did not know what to do with this whole situation, but eventually decided to just roll with it. Kageyama replied with a short 'okay' and slowly started getting ready to head out.

When kageyama got to the park it was starting to get dark and he noticed that the park was completely empty. Which was one of the things he told himself to never do; meet with someone who you have met over the internet somewhere without people… and it was getting dark to top it off… now that kageyama thought about it; this whole thing might have been a set up. They might have lured him to think that they knew him…

Kageyama tried not to think about all the things that circulated in his mind, and focused on his surroundings instead. He didn't have to wait long for someone to come along. He could see someone running towards him, and the first thing he noticed was that this person was fast…

When the person came a bit closer kageyama realised that it was hinata.

"Hinata?" kageyama asked when the shorter of the two stopped in front of him, bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah…" hinata got out in between his heavy breathing.

"What are you doing here? Are you jogging?" kageyama asked.

"No… wait" hinata said, once again in between heavy breaths. Hinata sat down next to kageyama on the bench he had been occupying, and they both waited for hinata to get his breathing back to normal. When hinata had calmed himself down a little he stood up again and positioned himself to stand directly in front of kageyama.

"Let's try that again… Hi kageyama, I'm ball-is-life10, nice to meet you"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So that's today's _(the tenth of october)_ fanfic. And as usual; see my profile for more info about my kagehina month and stuff...

And this counts for all my kagehina month fanfictions: I won't write another chapter unless you tell me you want one _(Although so far you guys have asked for more on all of my fanfics, and so I am currently working my ass of to try and produce as much as I can... I really love you guys for that... you're awesome!)._


End file.
